A Twisted Tale
by Maximus Potter
Summary: What would happen when Trewalney didn't predict the prophecy and James and Lily Potter were alive? What if Harry was kiddnapped at a young age by Voldemort and raised in the ways of the dark arts? ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

The _ITALICS _are thoughts and the **BOLD **is Parseltounge.

**Chapter 1**

In a cottage a few miles outside of London, a young wizarding couple was enjoying Halloween, when the unexpected happened. The dark lord Voldemort and four of his loyal death eaters were outside the home because Voldemort sensed an object of great power from the residence and he wanted it. He blasted the door down, startling the couple, and he and Bellatrix Lestrange quickly shot the crusiatus curse at them. The couple was left screaming on the floor as Voldemort ordered the remaining death eaters to search the home. He turned back to couple and released the spell.

"I will only ask you once," he hissed, "Where is the object I seek?"

"Go to hell," the man spat. His black hair was slicked with sweat. His response only angered the dark lord.

"I do not tolerate reluctance," Voldemort spat, "If you won't tell me what seek then I will have Bellatrix here, kill your filthy mudblood wife.

The man looked up, his glasses askew, as he stared at the monster in front of him. He glanced at the beautiful redhead, on his left, as she looked at him. Her determined green eyes met his worried hazel eyes. He knew she would willingly die to protect their most prized possessions. He would also willingly die for her, and the little lives hidden upstairs. With determination filling him, he turned to the dark lord and was able to mutter, "Fuck you."

Voldemort sneered. "So be it." He turned to Bellatrix. "Have fun with the mudblood, Bella." Bellatrix smiled evilly as she pointed her wand at the redhead. Before she muttered an incantation, everyone heard a baby cry. The couple looked up, startled, as their child cried. Voldemort noticed this and a smirk crossed his face as an idea came to mind.

"LUCIUS," he yelled, "bring the brat down here." The crying stopped and they heard the sound of footsteps descending from the staircase. Lucius Malfoy entered the living room with a masked death eater on both of his sides. In his arms was a baby boy with jet-black hair and almond shaped green eyes.

"Now you will tell me what I want or your son dies," Voldemort hissed as he pointed his wand at the boy's forehead.

"NO, not our son," the woman cried, "please not our son, he's just a baby!"

"Tell me where-" Voldemort stopped. He sensed the magical aura again, but this time it was a lot closer. Everyone felt the aura as well and turned to the baby. Voldemort's eyes widened as he stared at the infant's glowing eyes. He took the child from Lucius and stared down at him.

"So you are what I've been looking for," Voldemort said as he stroked the child's cheek. The glowing dimmed and the child didn't show fear in his eyes as he slowly fell back to sleep. Voldemort turned back to his death eaters and announced, "We have what we came for, time to return to headquarters."

They all bowed and started walking towards the door to disapparate, but the man wasn't about to let them go. Despite his pain, he got up and pointed his wand at Voldemort.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU TAKE MY SON," he yelled. Before he casted a spell, Bellatrix sent a bludgeoning hex at him. He was sent flying through the air and hit the wall behind him with a loud 'THUD.'

"JAMES," the woman yelled as she crawled towards her husband. Voldemort let out a high-pitched cackle as he and his followers disapparated with Harry. (A/N: The hints are pretty right... And on we go.)

The woman was left crying on the floor next to her husband. She wasn't crying for the man next to her, but for the child she let that... monster take so easily. _I'm such a horrible mother. How could I let that monster take him just like that? Harry was part of my whole world and I did nothing to protect him._

The cracking sound of apparation brought the woman out her thoughts. She looked up to see Albus Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew standing in the living room. When the woman saw Peter she snapped, she got up and tackled the rat to the ground.

"You sorry excuse of a man," she yelled. "How could you? You ratted us out. We were your friends and You. Ratted. Us. Out."

She broke down sobbing on top of Peter. She felt hands on her shoulders as she was lifted back to her feet. She saw Sirius helping James to his feet. James rushed to his wife and embraced her. She continued to cry into his shoulder over their loss.

Dumbledore calmly stepped forward and said, "James, Lily you must tell us what happened."

James spoke for the both of them, as he glared daggers at the rat in front of him. "Why don't you ask Peter?"

Pettigrew seemed taken aback. "J-J-James, w-what are y-y-you t-talking a-a-about," he stuttered.

Lily looked up and glared intensely at him. Her eyes didn't hold their warm comforting feeling, no; they were filled with hatred and anger. "WHAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT," she yelled. Everyone was startled (except James, of course) by her outburst. "Voldemort just so happened to stroll through our house with four of his death eaters and tortures James an I. Then, you want to know what happened, he finds our son, discovers he has great power, a-and t-takes h-him."

Lily broke down sobbing again and clutched onto James like her life depended on it. Then a thought occurred to her. _I am a horrible mother. How could I forget about our other child_?

"R-Remus," she stuttered as she turned to James' old school friend. "Can check on Lucinda for me? I completely forgot about her."

"No need," Moody interjected. His magical eye swiveled up and to the left. "It looks like she slept through the entire ordeal. I can go get her if you want."

Lily nodded and Moody limped up the staircase. Dumbledore looked at James and Lily curiously. "What I don't understand is why you are blaming Peter for this entire situation. Isn't Sirius your secret keeper?"

"No," Sirius snapped. "We only told the Order that to throw off the spy. I'm too obvious to be their secret keeper. So I told James to make Peter his secret keeper, since he's not as obvious. While I was the decoy to throw all those bastards off."

Moody reentered the living room with a baby girl in his arms. He handed the girl to Lily as everyone let out a sigh of relief. The girl's brownish-blackish hair covered part of her face as she slept. Remus started running his fingers through his goddaughter's hair. This little bundle seemed to always have a way to calm him down when he was stressed out.

"Alastor check Peter's arm, please," Dumbledore said. Peter instantly flinched and put his right hand over his left arm. Moody's magical eye stared at the arm and nodded. Dumbledore sighed, "Very well, take him to the ministry and have him arrested for death eater conspiracy and check the cell he is placed in has a homorphus charm (A/N: It's a spell that doesn't let a animagus transform into their respective animal) in place." Moody roughly grabbed Pettigrew, who started to squirm. Before they apparated Dumbledore continued, "Also, inform the auror office of a child abduction. Make sure Frank and Kingsley hear this, they'll know what to do."

Moody nodded and casted a binding charm on Peter before they apparated. Dumbledore turned back to the group of friends, who protectively surrounded Lily with Lucinda in her arms.

"I give you my word, we will find Harry. I'll get everyone we know to help search for him."

"Good," Remus spoke for the first time since they arrived. "But it better be soon. If Voldemort doesn't kill him, then he'll probably be raised in the ways of the dark arts and with the power he possesses... there'll be no telling what might happen."

The order was restless in their search for Harry. Every lead they had often leads them back to square one. James and Sirius interrogated every death eater that entered the auror office, which was few, but most of them didn't have a clue while the rest said that he's alive and safe. Remus often went under cover to hear any rumors, but, sadly, there was none. Lily stayed at home to raise Lucinda, but her eyes held that distant look in them when she looked at her daughter. Harry and Lucinda looked somewhat identical, but could be instantly told apart. Lily oftened wondered where her little Harry is and what is being done to him?

(A/N: So what do you think? This is my first FanFiction so don't judge too hard. COMMENT. RATE. AND LEAVE A REVIEW)


	2. Chapter 2

The _ITALICS _are thoughts and the **BOLD **are parseltounge

Chapter 2

16 years later

A young man was sitting on the rooftop of his family manor. His messy brown hair was swaying with the nighttime breeze and his red eyes (they used to be green, but they haven't been since he was thirteen) were staring up at the stars. This was the highest he could go without jumping on a broomstick or morphing into his eagle form.

That's right he can morph into seven different animals with ease. He can turn into a German Shepard, Golden Eagle, Lion, Hungarian Horntail dragon, Stag, King Cobra, and a Phoenix. He finds these forms very useful when he has to cause a distraction or do a sneak attack.

He can also control two of the natural elements, fire and water. He can create fire in the palm of his hands, but has to manipulate water. He learned that he can heal injuries with his water abilities, but he has to keep this feature a secret. IF he told his mother and father (Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange) they would tell the dark lord in a heartbeat. The dark lord, himself, told him specifically to use his powers for destruction. _Sometimes I hate being the dark lord's apprentice._

He's been the dark lords apprentice for almost seven years now. He remembered the day like it was just yesterday. It was his eleventh birthday and he was at his cousin, Draco's house. They were outside on their broomsticks and were passing a quaffle to each other. Draco often tested his cousin's seeker skills and commented that he might make the house team at Hogwarts. Before he arrived at the home, his mother told him to return for supper and his parents had a surprise for him. When he returned home, his mother told him to take a shower and put on his best dress robes because they were going to have a special guest. After doing so, his mother told him to bow their guest. He thought she was acting a bit strange than usual, but it turned out that their guest was the dark lord himself. The dark lord told him that he wished to make him his apprentice. And growing up to be given an opportunity is an honor, he accepted without a second thought.

_Now that I'm looking back, I wished I hadn't. Me being the dark lord's apprentice, I can't go to Hogwarts with my cousin. Whenever I'm at headquarters, a guard or two has to follow me. I have to train every other day with no break until I master a spell to perfection. Also I can never appear weak in front of anyone._He almost made that mistake when he was torturing an unlucky soul in front of his master and a few of the inner circle. While holding the crusiatus curse on him, he felt a sense of wrong, but he had to push it away to cast the killing curse.

The upside of being his apprentice was that he can cast all the magic he wants, without the ministry's detection. The dark lord used his spell work on him to throw off the ministry's detectors so he couldn't be located. He is capable of performing both light and dark magic, even though they're mainly basics. The dark lord said he has to master all the basics before he could learn any advanced magic. He didn't want to wait but he has to unfortunately.

He didn't know how long he was on the roof, but he knew it was close to the time of the meeting when his father called him.

"HARRY, get down here, the meeting starts in half an hour."

Letting out a sigh, Harry readjusted his legs and slide downs the rooftop until he landed on the balcony. He entered his bedroom and went over to his wardrobe, where he grabbed his traveling cloak. Then he went over to his desk where his mask laid. He has to wear his mask at every meeting, since he received it when he took the dark mark at eleven. Most of the inner circle didn't know whom he was, but they're all too afraid to ask. They saw him as someone to be feared and they had that right. The only ones who knew him were his master, mother, father, uncle Rabastian and Lucius, aunt Cissy, and Draco.

After making sure his, 11in holly wand with phoenix feather, was in his wand holister on his right arm. He started to look around his room for his reptilian friend.

"**Slick**," he hissed, "**Slick, where are you? We have to leave right now.**"

A horned viper snake about two feet long, slithered out from beneath the bed with a mouse-tail in its mouth.

"**Oh don't worry Harry,**" Slick hissed, "**We'll get there on time. Besides I heard your father, we have a few minutes. What could go wrong?**" Slick slithered up to Harry as he waited for his master to make his remark.

Harry rolled his eyes. "**The last time you said that, I was getting punished and you were almost dinner for Nagini. Do you remember that little feat?**" Slick remained silent to show he agreed with his master. Harry bent down so Slick could slither up his arm and wrap himself comfortably around his neck.

Standing up, Harry walked out of his room and went down the corridor to the staircase. He went down the staircase, two steps at a time and walked into the sitting room. Waiting there were his mother, father, and uncle Rabastian. Placing his mask on and pulling up his hood, he grabbed a handful of floo powder, threw it into the fireplace, and shouted 'Slytherin Manor' as he whisked away in green flames.


	3. Chapter 3

The _ITALICS _are thoughts and the** BOLD **is Parseltounge.

Chapter 3

Harry stepped out of the fireplace at Slytherin Manor and dusted himself off. _I hate flooing._ Once all of the soot was off, he strutted to the dining area where the meeting was to be held. He stopped outside the doors to collect himself. Letting out a breath, he reinforced his occulmency shields. The dark lord knew there is a spy somewhere in the inner circle. _Can't have the traitor knowing who I am. _With an impassive expression hidden under his mask, he turned the bronze handle and entered the dining hall.

In the center of the room was a long, ornate table where the inner circle was seated. The dark lord was seated in his throne-like chair at the head of the table, as he watched the inner circle through narrowed eyes. He noticed his apprentice and motioned for him to take the seat at his immediate right. After Harry was seated, he looked down the table and noticed his mother and father seating themselves next to Narcissa Malfoy. His father purposely sat as far as he could from the patriarch of the Malfoy family. Lucius Malfoy embarrassed his family name by failing to take the ministry with a handful of the best duelers in the death eater ranks. In the aftermath, the force ended up in Azkaban until the dark lord broke them out at the beginning of the summer.

_Why the dark lord broke every death eater out of that prison is beyond me. Some of them are so daft that it makes me wonder if there's a brain in their thick skulls. But I will admit that their wand work is impressive. Then there are the cowards; they're only here out of fear not loyalty. Probably the worst coward of all the death eaters is Peter Pettigrew. That man has no backbone; it surprises me that he's in the inner circle. The only reason he's in the inner circle is that he can discreetly gather information in his animagus form, a rat. There's also another reason, but that topic is quite hushed up._

"**Harry**," the dark lord hissed in parseltounge. Harry faced his mentor when he was spoken to.

"**Yes, my lord**," he hissed back.

"**Speak your mind**."

"**I was just thinking why you let incompetent fools be members of the inner circle. I know experience is important, but there are those amongst the ranks that are more cunning and power hungry than those before us. Just confusing is all it is."**

The dark lord toke a moment to consider his response. "**I know it's frustrating with the fools we have, but I assure you that these are the most talented and ruthless members of my ranks**. **Soon there will new servants that'll replace those who's usage have run their course.**" Harry nodded.

The dark lord continued. "**After the meeting I wish to discuss some private matters with you.**"

Harry nodded his head as they waited for the final member of the circle. That greasy haired git, Severus Snape, was always close to being late. _I'm amazed the dark lord hasn't killed him yet, but he's important to this society. _He's a spy in Dumbledore's order and the most skilled of all the death eaters. He deserves to be the dark lord's right hand man after he proved his loyalty time after time again.

After a few moments the git finally arrives. The dark lord notices the presence of his most faithful servant. All the chatter quieted as the dark lord spoke.

"Severus," the dark lord said in English. "I was beginning to worry that you lost your way. Come we saved you a seat."

He waited impatiently as Snape took the seat across from Harry. "You bring news I trust," the dark lord continued.

Severus nodded, "The blood traitor, Bill Weasley, is due to be wed in a few days time. Most of the order will be in attendance, leaving the ministry virtually defenseless. Our ranks are awaiting your order to strike."

"Excellent, what other news does my inner circle bring."

"We have forty candidates that wish to join our ranks, my lord," the dark haired man known as Nott informed, "Some are recently graduated students from Hogwarts and Drumstrang. The rest are from America and the mainland."

"Excellent. It's good that we have new blood joining our ranks," the dark lord said, "my army is growing quickly, my friends. Soon it will be large enough to take over the entire wizarding world. One of the obstacles that are blocking my assurance to victory is that muggle-loving old fool Dumbledore and his nuisance of a protégé-"

He was interrupted by one of the prisoner's pain-filled scream. The dark lord narrowed his red eyes in anger. Most of the inner circle cringed when he shouted at the rat, who was standing by the doorway.

"WORMTAIL," Pettigrew cringed like the coward he is when he was singled out. "I thought I told you to keep our guests quiet."

"O-of c-course, my lord," the rat stuttered, "r-r-right a-away, my lord." With that he scurried out of sight.

Harry rolled his eyes at the incompetence of that man. _Why the dark lord puts up with him? I'll never know._He noticed that most of the inner circle was thinking the same thing. For most were either rolling their eyes or slightly shaking his head. The dark lord was taking calming breaths before he continued.

"If there is nothing else to report, then we'll discuss our plans for the attack tomorrow. Now get out of my sight all of you."

Harry remained seated as the inner circle began to disperse from the room. Rodolphus looked quizzically at his son, but Harry gave him a look saying 'the dark lord told me to stay.' Rodolphus nodded and left with his wife. Once everyone was gone, except the dark lord, Harry pushed his hood down and took off his mask. Harry looked at his mentor, who smirked before he spoke.

"Walk with me," he commanded.

They both rose from their seats and exited the hall, and continued down the corridor side by side. Out of nowhere, Nagini slithered up to her master as they walked slowly. Harry felt Slick tighten around his neck as he saw the giant snake. Slick was scared of the 'self-proclaimed queen of the snakes' since she was bigger than him and can swallow her enemies' whole.

The dark lord broke the silence after they were halfway down the corridor.

"Bellatrix has informed me that you have come up with a new technique for your water powers. What have you accomplished so far?"

"I'm still having difficulty trying to make the subject bend to my whim, my lord, but I am slowly making progress."

"Excellent Harry. Hopefully you will achieve your task before end of this year, but this is not what I need to speak to you about."

Harry was confused. "It's not, my lord."

"No Harry. Remember what I told you about Dumbledore's protégé."

"Yes you told me about her, my lord. But what does this have to do with me."

The dark lord stopped walking and faced his apprentice. "Our spies have told me that Dumbledore's protégé has the same abilities as you do. She will be attending the blood traitor's wedding. Your father is taking a hand full of death eaters to disrupt it. I would like you to go with him and test her skills with her powers. Attack and observe only."

"Why not take her when she's away from Dumbledore's protection, my lord." Harry cringed when he saw the dark lord's anger.

"As Snape reported, half of the order will be there, including her mother, father, godfather, and the Weasleys. The order will try to protect her, but she is stubborn and headstrong. Provoke her enough to attack you and observe her fighting style. Do you understand?"

Harry was hesitant for a second but nodded his head in acceptance. "Yes, my lord. I understand."

The dark lord was obviously pleased with his answer. "Good." they continued walking down the corridor. "She is Dumbledore's little mascot. If she is defeated, then the order will fall close behind. Once they fall, we will rule the wizarding with an iron fist and no one will stop us."


	4. Chapter 4

The _ITALICS _are thoughts and the **BOLD **is Parseltounge

Chapter 4

A girl with dark brown almost black hair, that was tied up in a high bun, was getting ready to go to her best friend's older brother's wedding. She wouldn't normally wear a dress, skirt, or anything girly; no she prefers to wear American fashion. Ever since her grandparents took her to New York four years ago, she became fascinated with its culture. Most people would describe her as a tomboy for her kickback, mischievous attitude, but don't take into consideration of her kind, intellectual side.

Her best friend Ron Weasley supports her fun, mischievous side while her other best friend, Hermione Granger, prefers her patient, intellectual side. Her friends always argue with each other, and sometimes it gets to the point where she just wants to knock them out so she doesn't have to play mediator. She just loves them so much that she doesn't want to hurt them.

She decided to wear a blue knee-high dress with black embroidery. She looked at herself in the closet mirror and thought the color suited her tanned skin, dark hair, and golden-brown eyes. She let out a grunt and undid her bun and watched her hair fall down past her shoulders... slightly. After some consideration she decided to keep her hair down. Now looking at the mirror again, she's glad she let Ginny talk her into getting flaming-red highlights. She now fells like a member of the Weasley family, but she likes the fact that she has both her parents' hair color.

Her parents spoil her, but she doesn't act like a selfish prat like most girls her age. _Maybe because I inherited mum's brains and kindness and notsnobiness. Hmm, maybe I should stop hanging around Hermione, I'm starting to make up words again._

After applying a little make up, she started looking around her room for the heels she's been wearing for the past week. She sighed when she found her Mini Schnauzer sleeping on them.

"Odie." She bent down to pick him up. He let out a grunt when he was moved from his comfy spot to his bed in the corner. The girl rolled her eyes and chuckled when Odie fell asleep again. After her heels were on, she put on her favorite necklace and the ring she got from her friend Danny for her fifteenth birthday. He said that it's in his culture that when a girl turns fifteen they are officially a woman. _At least I'm mature enough to be called a woman._After grabbing a small bag that looks like it can hold a tennis ball, she puts her flat shoes and wand in it.

After scratching Odie's ears a little, she left her room and bumped into her father. She was sent down to the floor since she wasn't used to her heels yet, even after a year.

"Dad," she cried.

"I'm sorry Lucinda," her father said as he offered his hand to help. Lucinda took his hand and was lifted back onto her feet. She took a look at him and noticed he was wearing dark brown dress robes, a white shirt, and black slacks. Once she was balanced out he continued.

"Your mother sent me up here to see what was taking you so long. Sometimes she can be so bossy."

"I was on my way down daddy." She gave her father a scowl before she continued. "And you know I hate it when people use my full name."

Her father gave her a stern look. "Are you hanging around Tonks again, Lu?"

Lu dropped her scowl, and avoided his gaze. "Maybe," she muttered.

Her father let out a tired sigh as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He was always tired, and being second in command of the auror office could always be stressful especially fighting a war against Voldemort. She's just glad he took four days off from work to attend the wedding with his daughter and wife.

"Sometimes I wonder if it's healthy that you're around Padfoot and Tonks all the time."

Lu raised an eyebrow. "I'm not around Uncle Sirius and Tonks all the time. Those two work with you in the auror office, and they're always with you whenever Voldemort's goons are creating riots. Also I didn't meet Tonks until I was twelve, and before then I preferred people not using my full name."

Her father smiled sheepishly. "I know, I'm just teasing." He chuckled a little and led his daughter down the staircase. At the bottom of the stairs was her mum waiting for them. She was wearing a pale green spaghetti strap dress with a flower pattern, flat shoes, and her red hair was curled. Lu raised her eyebrows in surprise. Her mum had naturally straight hair and the curls would straighten out after a few hours. Her mum gave a playful scowl at her husband when they were off the stairs. "What took you so long James?"

James made a look of mock-offence as he put a hand to his heart. "Lily, darling, I'm offended. I was only getting our beautiful daughter from upstairs as you said, where, unfortunately, she fell on those dreadful heels of hers. Were you thinking that I was making myself more handsome than before?"

Lily dropped her scowl as she tenderly walked up to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think you're the most handsome man in the world, Prongs." James wiggled his eyebrows as he wrapped his arms around Lily's waist. "And you're the most beautiful woman in the whole universe Lily." He bent down and captured her lips in his. They continued to snog for a few minutes and unknown to them Lu was making herself look like she was gagging.

Seeing her parents snogging in front of her always makes her feel sick to her stomach. She knew what snogging was like since she dated Seamus Finnigan, Danny Gomez, and that foul, loathsome evil little cockroach Draco Malfoy. _That son of a bitch brought a handful of Death Eaters into Hogwarts a month ago an almost murdered Professor Dumbledore until I intervened and in my lioness form, clawed his face hoping to leave a rather nasty scar. No one harms anyone I love while I'm still alive._A small smile formed on her lips, but turned into a frown as she saw that her parents were still snogging.

After rolling her eyes, she cleared her throat quite loudly to get their attention. Her parents pulled apart but they still had their arms wrapped around each other. They raised their eyebrows at their only daughter as if saying 'what the heck.'

"As much as I love watching your public display of affection." Both her parents blushed. "But we have a wedding to go to and Tonks said she wanted to tell us something before the reception."

James let out a sigh as he shook his head with a goofy smile on. "Just go on ahead Lu, we'll be there in a minute," a mischievous smirk crossed his face, "unless you want to watch you mother and I snog some more." He rubbed noses with Lily and Lu's eyes widened.

"I'm good, I'll see you guys there, bye," she said quickly. With that she opened the door, crossed the yard to the edge of the wards, and disapparated with a crack.

Once they were sure Lu was gone, Lily took a step back and stared knowingly into James' hazel eyes. "You need to tell me something." James nodded as he avoided her gaze. "Is it good news or bad news?"

James let out a tired sigh. "I don't know myself."

"Just tell me," Lily said quietly.

"Sirius told me that the auror office is on another lead to find Harry," James rubbed his eyes underneath his round glasses before he continued. "They think he's being held captive at MacNair's home, but I doubt it."

Lily was quiet for a moment with a thoughtful look on her face. "Well it just sounds like news to me, but at least it's something-"

"Yeah, but it's not enough," he snapped. Lily could hear the despair in his voice, but her heart broke when she looked at his sorrow-filled eyes. "It's been sixteen years Lily," he continued, "and I'm losing hope. Every lead we have ends up a dead end. No one knows where he is, and I feel like I want to give up and accept that he's probably dead," he sighed heavily, "but I can't, I just can't."

Lily embraced her husband as she tried to comfort him. Her eyes were filling with tears of sorrow since she knew her husband's pain better that anyone. "James," she cooed, "it wasn't your fault they took him. I haven't given up hope yet and neither should you. Now look at me." His sad hazel eyes met her determined green. "We will find him and when we do we're going to be a family again." A smirk crossed her face. "Also when we see Voldemort again, I'm going to kick his arse for taking our son."

James chuckled and a smile played onto his face. "Your right."

"Of course I am." Lily took a glance at her watch. "Shoot, we're going to be late. We got to go."

James sighed and offered his arm to her, and Lily took it without hesitation. After locking the door and exiting the wards, they disapparated to the Burrow.


End file.
